


半兽人《暗夜奇谭》片段

by shuyal



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuyal/pseuds/shuyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>麻子被巴熊引得兽化后被惧怕他的人群攻击而受伤，阿花想要上前安抚受惊的猎豹身麻子，却被兽化后毫无为人时记忆的麻子攻击。阿花好言相说、喊了好几次麻子的名字后，他才稍微冷静了点，但是却叼着靠近去安慰的阿花跑到一个深山老林。阿花就地取材给自己和麻子治了伤，麻子醒来后发现阿花知道了自己的秘密却仍旧对自己不离不弃，终于抛下一切顾忌跟阿花表白了。然后在这无人打扰的清净之地，他们经历了他们的第一次。<br/>脑洞和设定请见：http://genzozanjiehunba-shang.lofter.com/post/1cb3034e_67aeeb8及http://genzozanjiehunba-shang.lofter.com/post/1cb3034e_6a9e93a</p><p>对啦，加一句废话：我就是lo上那个那啥啥尚orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	半兽人《暗夜奇谭》片段

赫韦德斯小心翼翼地迈着步走到水深只及他腰部的溪流中，抬起头看见四面郁郁山林环绕，云朵流动的天空中，阳光和着有着青草清香的风一同拂过、清洗着眼界。潺潺的流水声和不知从何处随波漂流而来的绿叶擦过皮肤，他低下头以手掬起清凉溪水看它顺着掌心纹路逐渐流失，水滴融入自高处源头流淌而来的水流，一同行向远方。  
这自然无雕饰的一切让他想起孩提时代的一次远足，他跟着被父亲安排了任务的胡梅尔斯和厄齐尔，以及那个自从初见便无处不在的穆勒一起，去到某个据闻有凶猛妖兽居住的深山。途中年纪尚小的四个少年因着贪玩，从一截粗壮断枝上一次次地“噗通”跳入深绿河流，嬉笑打闹。  
那些已许久不曾体验的高声欢笑仿佛又回到了耳边，赫韦德斯无声一笑，看着水面随着水波而晃动的自己的倒影，用手指拨动将它扰得更乱，随即深吸口气没入水中，让自己的世界暂时沉浸在沁凉的水流的包围中。  
胡梅尔斯依着自己的猜测来到这潭清凉地带时，正好碰见赫韦德斯破水而出的画面，水声掩盖了他的脚步声、水花伴着后者的动作四溅，在阳光下透着绝美的七色彩光，混在其中兴致极佳的欢快笑声，让他也忍不住随之勾起一个欣喜的笑痕。  
背对着他的赫韦德斯白皙的背上水珠流淌，淌过背脊、淌进波动水面下若隐若现的腰窝，胡梅尔斯对着这个景象咽了口唾沫，喉结滚动、其声音在耳畔清晰地回响。  
他想起那些个在化作凶猛野兽期间不慎清晰的记忆里掌心温柔的抚触、记起两日前他昏沉沉地自迷蒙梦境里醒来时赫韦德斯近在眼前的干涩薄唇，手指抚上唇瓣，那与所见不同、温软湿润的触感仿佛还在，带着他心脏猛地一跳，一股催促着他踏过这极短的距离前去靠近、再次感受的冲动驱使着他，动手除去自己身上的衣物。  
什么东西落入水中的声响让赫韦德斯匆忙地转过身，眼眸与一瞬不瞬地看向自己的胡梅尔斯的相对，那对眼瞳深处萦绕不去的犹如火光的光亮让他怔住，胸口仿佛被什么缠绕住，让他短暂地喘不过气来。  
他看着胡梅尔斯赤裸着身体淌过溪水朝自己走来，双足仿佛被水底忽然幻化而出、全无形态的水草缠住，只能待在这里，在对方直勾勾地注视下，等着他的靠近。  
胡梅尔斯在离赫韦德斯仅有几步之距的地方停住，目光不曾离开过后者湿漉漉的脸庞、和同样布满水痕的锁骨及毫无掩饰的胸膛。他在对方同样专注的目光中捧起水泼向自己，在这清澈的凉意中，开始动手为自己清洗。  
赫韦德斯看着胡梅尔斯将他那头蓬松的黑色卷发打湿，水滴落在他的鼻尖，亮晶晶的，就像他曾经送给自己的那颗传闻可以带来平顺安宁的水晶。那些原本有些杂乱地搭在额前的发丝此刻被悉数抹顺贴在头顶，露出他浓墨似的眉眼和脸部刚毅的轮廓，以及那碰触起来、透着全然的炙热的双唇。  
赫韦德斯不由得紧张了起来，以着连自己都不明的缘由。当他看见胡梅尔斯的手指看似漫不经心地擦过自己的胸腹轻抚几下、落在未被水流完全掩盖的下腹时，他不禁条件反射的别过脸去，不敢去看他接下来的动作。  
引烫双颊的火苗突地窜起，他在心中暗骂自己的莫名其妙与思维复杂，通过眼角偷瞄一眼，胡梅尔斯已经低下头去，认真地用一捧一捧的清水为自己洗去身上所沾染的这山间的尘埃。嘟囔几句模糊的言语，不意间下巴被微凉的手指轻触，水珠顺着下颚滑向脖颈，凉悠悠的，和着他此刻浑身的滚烫，让他不禁身体微颤。  
胡梅尔斯向着他越靠越近，一臂的距离已经淹没于肌肤的相贴。前者以两指稍稍抬起他的脸，让他看向比自己稍高一些的他。而赫韦德斯自己的两手因先前的来不及安放，只得别扭地搭在胡梅尔斯的腰间。  
胡梅尔斯微微一笑，为他这暴露无疑的情绪。视线随着掌心游移来到赫韦德斯的腹部右侧，在那里的几个颜色尚深的结痂让他眉心起了很深的褶皱。低下身轻吻那些由于自己的过错而产生的伤痕，赫韦德斯腹部瞬间的收缩让他的亲吻落下更多，伴随着一声声满是愧疚、自责的呢喃着的“对不起”。  
原本安慰、爱抚似的亲吻渐渐走了调，变得杂乱无章且一路向上蔓延。赫韦德斯感受着胡梅尔斯仿佛炙炎般的唇在自己身上点燃一簇又一簇的火星，攀沿至心口，引出他不自禁的嘤咛，混在流水声中很快地被冲刷而去。  
赫韦德斯垂下眼，绿琥珀般的双瞳映出胡梅尔斯深褐色眼眸中热烈燃烧的赤焰，不移分毫的视线传递间，后者炽热的双唇离开鼓动着高声的胸前找到他的，含住他轻颤的唇瓣，轻咬一口后，以舌温柔的舔舐。  
湿热的舌尖在唇上制造出的痒痒的感觉直落心间，赫韦德斯紧闭上眼，开启双唇迎接胡梅尔斯迫不及待地探入。舌与舌的纠缠让那些点点火苗窜和在一起，迅速燎原，就连溪水的冰凉，也无法将它熄灭。而每一次水波拍打在皮肤上的感觉，都像是一只无形的手掌推着他、让他更加地贴近胡梅尔斯火热的身躯，手心追逐着能够为他带来暖意的温度，感受着后者与他同样剧烈的心跳。  
冰与火不断地交替，空气也越发的稀薄，赫韦德斯的头脑逐渐被混沌侵蚀，在缺氧的窒息感就要来临前，胡梅尔斯啃咬他的下唇带给他疼痛感后，才不舍地放过他已被品尝完全、鲜红湿润的双唇。  
赫韦德斯急切地呼吸着，鼻尖擦着胡梅尔斯的颈侧，享受着他在自己头顶安慰似的轻抚，和他轻触自己眉梢、眼角，柔羽般的啄吻。  
胡梅尔斯手指抚顺过赫韦德斯柔软的发丝，指背抚过他透着薄红的耳廓，顺着颈部美好的线条走过肩头、擦过腰际，在他的腰后以指腹来回地轻揉着。  
赫韦德斯在他的动作下微微扭动——因为怕痒、因为他的手指带出的扎刺般的感觉。胡梅尔斯的手掌按在他的臀后，止住他的动作，也同时让他清楚的了解到，他抵着他的火热盎扬。  
双眼微张，赫韦德斯看见树梢间流露的光芒尽数落在胡梅尔斯的眼底，随风流动间清晰地显现出其中透露出的想要吞噬一切的渴望。他勾着一缕调皮落下、挡住胡梅尔斯眼睫的卷发，在指间勾卷，想起这次意外发生之前，明明有着与自己同样的爱慕心意的他，强制将其压制在心底、将他推远恨不得不相见的日子。  
稍稍前倾，气息尚未调试均匀的赫韦德斯主动吻上胡梅尔斯，过近的距离让他再看不清对方眼瞳中的光和意味，只能感受到此刻自己胯间快速奔窜的，与他相同的热度。指尖滑落至他颈间鼓动的脉搏，赫韦德斯微微偏着头，认真地舔舐着他前来迎合的舌尖。  
被一股力量带着往后，胡梅尔斯搁在他臀上一直未离开的大掌稍微使力，托着他向上移动了几分。由后背传来的粗粝的摩擦触感让赫韦德斯不适地皱着眉，在不曾停歇的亲吻中低叹出声，告知着此刻自己的感受。  
胡梅尔斯腾出一手，沿着他的脊柱往上，手指揉捏着赫韦德斯的后颈，手臂为他挡去坚硬大石表面、让他感到不舒服的触觉。舌尖在他口中勾缠搅动，极尽满足后舔过齿列，缱绻流连一番后，才又退开。  
另一手流恋过赫韦德斯腿内侧柔软的触感，将他的双腿分得更开，让它们钩挂在自己的腰间。胡梅尔斯握住前者下腹的勃起，拇指擦过顶端，在一声惊诧的喘息声中，低下头，在他心脏跳动的位置留下一个浅吻，随即含住他的乳尖，舔吮起来。  
赫韦德斯紧咬下唇，胡梅尔斯带给他的这种从未体验过的感觉让他不知所措，微眯的双眸开始蒙上薄雾，克制不住自鼻腔窜出的轻吟，拂卷在清风里，全都落进后者的耳中。  
就在赫韦德斯闭上眼、仰起头感到那些快感对自己的折磨就快要结束时，胡梅尔斯手上的动作停顿了，他睁开雾蒙蒙的双眼看向那个嘴角带笑，眼中闪着愉快与戏谑交杂的光亮的人，有些不满、带些催促地碰触了下他的手臂。  
胡梅尔斯嘴唇印在赫韦德斯的眉心，动作轻柔得像是一个无言的安抚，与之相对的，是他的手指，毫无预警的探入了后者的臀瓣间。  
赫韦德斯在这一突袭下十指收紧，胡梅尔斯的手指借着溪水的润泽缓缓地、小心地进入，几句宽慰的低言和着灼热的呼吸直落耳芯，让他肩膀微颤，也让他稍许放松了紧绷的意识，身体放软了些。  
手指在体内探索的怪异感没有持续多久，赫韦德斯就在胡梅尔斯放进第二指的时候痛哼出声，先前觉得可以接受的微痛感开始扩大，令他不自觉地唤出后者的名字。  
“马茨……”  
胡梅尔斯再度吻住赫韦德斯，将他此时听来透着诱惑的声音吞入口中，可这次后者却不太合作的不愿迎合，让他只得转而在他的唇角、下颚落下零星的亲吻，舌尖卷过他的喉结，留下一条明显的湿漉痕迹。  
赫韦德斯的后穴因着他手指逐渐加大幅度的扩张动作而收缩，腰部也因为想要排遣这不断传来的疼痛与奇异交织的感觉而摆动，腹部摩擦着胡梅尔斯本就高昂的欲望，让后者有些失控地低吟一声，在他的锁骨中央啃咬出一个鲜明的印记。  
赫韦德斯喘着气，即便这时身体还有一小部分浸在冰冷水中，皮肤表面也还是被由内散发的高温蒸出一层薄汗，他的脸颊已近绯红，让他感觉此刻所有停留在自己身上的水分都在挥发。在他体内动作够久的手指停住，有些干涸的嘴唇微开，手攀上胡梅尔斯的肩，闪着水光的晶亮的双眸就这么望着后者，知道最亲密的一切，才即将要开端。  
尽全力将就要冲破牙关的痛呼咽下，即便胡梅尔斯已经极尽温柔的相待、即使之前已经做了较充分的准备，但是当他的硕大顶入身体的那一瞬间，赫韦德斯还是不可避免地感受到了剧烈疼痛。  
在他的闷哼声中胡梅尔斯也是有一刹的僵住，他看着赫韦德斯睫毛都润湿的样子，感受着对方抓紧自己肩膀的力道，有些不忍地停在那里，挣扎着是否就这样退出、结束。  
赫韦德斯像是感知到了他此时的想法，那些他远离自己、一去不还的噩梦片段让他还来不及待痛感稍缓、习惯他存在于自己体内的感觉，搭在他腰际的双腿勾缠在一起，困住他、咬牙在一波一波的疼痛袭来时，自己尝试着让身体下沉，将他一寸寸的吞没。  
分身整个置于赫韦德斯炽热紧致的甬道的快感太盛，胡梅尔斯差点咬到舌头，他看着前者忍痛忍得快要咬破的嘴唇，他轻扇着张开的眼睫，琥珀色的双瞳中，印出的满满的都是他因他的主动而诧异的模样。而赫韦德斯看向他的目光让他恍然明白，无论是之前他的“无心之失”带给他的伤痛，还是此刻他为求欢愉而带给他的痛楚，他都会全然接受。只因他们皆是一样，想要将自己完完全全的奉献给对方，毫无保留。  
一手箍住他的腰身、一手托住他的臀，让他可以将所有重心全都转移到自己身上，胡梅尔斯在赫韦德斯收紧环住他肩颈的双臂时重重地在他唇上啄吻一记，终是敌不过对想要得到极致愉悦的想望，开始缓缓的抽送起来。  
赫韦德斯来不及吞咽下在胡梅尔斯的第一次动作下的低喊声，他的动作让疼痛持续，张口咬住后者的颈侧，他声音沉闷的喘息着，想要让他也领会到一些自己此刻的体会。  
“尽量慢一点，让他也感到快乐”这样的想法在赫韦德斯的后穴一次又一次的收紧时逐渐飞出脑海。胡梅尔斯的抽插很快地失速，一次失去控制的大力撞击下，赫韦德斯在他耳边小小地尖叫了一声，内壁绞紧。嘴唇贴着他颈部的脉搏，在它的急速跳动下，胡梅尔斯轻笑着，叼住他的耳垂，含在口中吮吻。  
溪流围绕着他们激起水花无数，赫韦德斯在这不知是肉体交合还是水浪的声响包裹中，开始不自觉的随着胡梅尔斯的挺动而扭动着，帮助他更加深入的刺激那个一碰触便有电流直窜而上的点。分身在他们亲密无间的紧贴间也被刺激着，激烈的快感让他耳里什么声音都渐渐远去，所有的感觉也快速地离他而去，只剩下和胡梅尔斯贴合的地方有着清晰的感触。  
一声急促的喘息后，赫韦德斯在高潮浪花的淹没下释放，灼热的白灼液体喷洒在他与胡梅尔斯的胸腹间，星星点点、极其的诱人。待浪潮渐退，他感觉到浑身的力气好像都在迅速流失，胡梅尔斯的气息也越发的沉重，环绕在耳边，非常的清晰。极致欢愉的逼近，让他以唇舌、牙齿胡乱的在赫韦德斯的锁骨、脖颈处吸吮、啃噬。  
“贝尼，我的贝尼，我的、我的……”  
一声声宣示所属的呢喃中，一阵可以被称为尖锐的疼痛击中赫韦德斯的侧颈，炽烈的暖流也在同一时刻伴着一个猛力的撞击灌入体内，让他无法克制的叫喊出声，双腿夹紧，紧搂着胡梅尔斯的脖颈，声音近乎低泣。  
过了好一会儿，胡梅尔斯自极致的余韵中回神，他垂下眼看着赫韦德斯身上因为他的无法自控而落下的痕迹——猩红吻痕，和几个还冒着血珠的牙印。他抱着他让他半躺在那块吸满了阳光暖意的大石头上，有些自责地吻着赫韦德斯的额角，还舍不得自他的身体里退开。  
心跳和呼吸都稍稍平复后，赫韦德斯带着些玩味用食指戳着胡梅尔斯外露的利牙，让后者很是尴尬的睁着眼，愣住仿若石化。  
“马茨。”赫韦德斯嗓音有些虚软地开口，“即便你还是会因为这个东西而不安，也再找不到理由离开了。”  
胡梅尔斯听着他因为先前的呻吟、呼喊而变得嘶哑的声色，不自觉地笑了，就着自己这骇人的模样在他嘴角轻咬一口，当做无声的应答。  
“那你以后，也不准再把我推给梅苏特或者尤里安了。”  
“再也不会，除非我死。”胡梅尔斯在赫韦德斯表情严肃的警告中应道，握住他的手贴在颊边，“而且，我也不想被小师叔追杀。”  
“你知道他会想砍你就好。”赫韦德斯笑着出声，胡梅尔斯轻舔、亲吻他掌心带来的痒让他想抽回手，却还未尝试便宣告失败。  
“马茨，我爱你，真的很爱你。无论你是什么、无论你找什么样的理由，都别想叫我停止。”赫韦德斯边说着边吻着胡梅尔斯，连带着他还来不及收回的尖牙。  
胡梅尔斯捧着他的脸加深这一吻，让他的这些告白消隐在唇间。以无比的认真吻着他，让自己心中那些对他更加深沉的爱意通过行动表露无疑。  
既然相遇，既然已在彼此的心上刻划下了这样深沉的痕迹，那么除非不再容于天地，就该永远手牵着手、十指紧扣地前行下去，无论发生过什么、无论还将有什么波折。

End


End file.
